They don't love you like we do
by ERGO-PR0XY
Summary: Bitting her lower lip Rukia's tiny hands slightly brush up against her unnoticeable bump. She was pregnant for 9 weeks now-with twins too. But, she doesn't want to be the reason why Ichigo never had a chance to do what he wanted to do. So she drops subtle hints. Subtle hints of what Ichigo is missing out on... more info inside!
1. Prelude

This is completely AU where Ichigo is 26 years old and Rukia is 25 years old. Original bleach characters are included along with a few OCs that don't really play a big role. This is an Angst drama. If you can't appreciate the fanfic it is, go find another one. :)

In the beginning, Ichigo and Rukia are 19 and 18 years old.

In this fanfic, Rukia has twins and Rukia is a nurse. Ishihime will come later on since this chapter us sorta setting the background of everything. The twins do not know who their father is and all.

Chapters will be longer, but I also have other stuff to do, so it'll be awhile for me to update and all...

This chapter right here is basically a decider if I should continue on or just scrap it and start another one so...

Alrighty, read and review?

* * *

"So... This-this is it?" Rukia's tiny trembling voice uttered as she sat across from him on the bed, watching Ichigo finishing up packing his bags. Ichigo had a once in a life time offered to work in Chicago for 7 years. 7 years away from Karakura-Away from Rukia?

Ichigo came to terms with himself and everyone else.. Every one else besides Rukia.

Running his fingers through his signiture orange hair, Ichigo lets out a heavy sigh because he has practiced and repeated this scene countless times in his mind before everything happened. "It's for the best." He'd repeat those words-those words that stabbed at Rukia's shattering heart.

Bitting her lower lip Rukia's tiny hands slightly brush up against her unnoticeable bump. She was pregnant for 9 weeks now-with twins too. But, she doesn't want to be the reason why Ichigo never had a chance to do what he wanted to do. So she drops subtle hints. Subtle hints of what Ichigo is missing out on...

"They won't love you like we do..." Rukia finally mumbled in hopes of IChigo catching on- but no, not when Ichigo's skull is thicker than a piece of ply wood.

Sighing, Ichigo stops mid-packing and keeps his focus on his cloths to avoid the sad look on Rukia's face. "Stop Rukia. Stop guilt tripping me, everyone came to terms with my decisions, why can't-"

"It's because they don't love you like we do..." Rukia sadly sniffled as Ichigo shakes and zips up his luggage and utters the last words to Rukia before he heads out the door, "Take care Rukia."

Rukia slowly shattered inside as she ran her tiny hands over her tiny bump, whispering, "He won't love you like I do..."

* * *

7 years later...

It's the last day of school for the Kuchiki twins, Kioshi and Hiro and they were more than excited, Kioshi being older than Hiro by 5 mintues.

They are identical twins that gained their good looks and charm from their mom-girls in their class room can only wish to sit next to the Kuchiki twins.

Bright bubbly eyes now watched the classroom clock as tiny hands twiddled around-the twins had everything planned.

First, they were to go to the ice cream store and get their ice cream cone and a small little pint of chocolate ice cream for their mommy-fast since it's it is a nice warm summer day.

Second, They were to go home to their favorite meal their mommy promised to make them for dinner.

Lastly, their mommy promised to let them stay up past their bed time to watch their favorite last night cartoon.

5 seconds till the bell rings...

Kioshi and Hiro both playfully nudge one another smiling.

2 seconds till the bell rings...

Kioshi's and Hiro's bronze eyes beam at the door as they both ready themselves for a day full of ice cream and fun.

_RINNGGGGG!_

By now Kioshi and Hiro would be beaming out the door- but.

Fan girls.

The troublesome fan girls who adore the twins beautiful shiny black hair to their charming smiles-they all cluster around the twins who chuckled uneasily and managed to break free from their fan girl clutches when the teacher told them to calm down and go home- that was the moment the Kuchiki twins darted out the door in relief.

But.

They are off schedule.

The twins promised their mommy they would be home on time for dinner-meaning, they can't go to the ice cream store and get their ice cream like they planned.

Heavily kicking the cement ground beneath him as they walked, Hiro sadly looks down and sniffles, "We can't have any ice cream Kioshi chan..."

Kioshi looked at his younger twin and slung his tiny arm around his younger brother's shoulder, reassuring him. "Don't worry Hiro chan. We'll have ice cream some other day." Kioshi happily pipped once Hiro looked up at him. "But it's not today... I want ice cream to-"

"HIRO CHAN!"

"AHH!"

A slight bump from a car trying to park lightly bumps up against poor little Hiro who lightly falls on the ground, unhurt.

Panicking, Kioshi ran towards his little brother's aid and noticed nothing was wrong with him, just few scratch marks- an idea struck Kioshi who started to whisper to his younger twin. It was a plan that benefits the twins and their mommy.

"Kioshi chnaaaannnn!" Hiro dramatically sobs as he winks at his older twin. "It hurts sooo much!"

The man driving the very expensive black car panics as he quickly unbuckled his belt and gets out of the car. The first thing the twins noticed was the obnoxious orange hair he had. Surely, when a man gets older they would present themselves properly and not dye their hair to some obnoxious color.

But, To Kioshi, that only meant the driver that bumped into his younger twin was rich.

Kioshi quickly deducted that the man that bumped into his younger twin was rich and his plan was perfectly falling in place.

"Hiro chaaannnn!" Kioshi sadly sobs as he bumbles his way down towards his sobbing twin. "Are you okay? Do we need to call mom-"

A dark shadow now towers above the twins as a worried brisk voice asks, "Hey little guy... you okay?"

A smug grin forms on Kioshi's sniffling face as he nudges his younger twin quietly whispering, "Cry a little harder."

"I want my mommmmyyyyyy!" Hiro sobbed even harder while Kioshi smiles inside, _Yes, Hiro chan... just cry a little harder..._

Mortified from seeing a sobbing little boy, the orange haired man known as Ichigo, hesitantly bends down towards the twin brothers, attempting to compromise a deal.

"Hey, hey,hey..." The orange haired man uneasily coaxed. "There is no need to bring your mommy into this.."

Kioshi's bronze eyes gleamed. _Hehehehe... I knew it._

"But I'm hurt..." Hiro sadly sniffled. "Mommy always makes things better..."

Scratching his signature orange hair, Ichigo ponders in deep thought while Kioshi whispers in Hiro's ear-a big smile now forms on Hiro's face.

"But." Kioshi childishly shimed as he looked up at Ichigo, "If you buy us ice cream everything will be better, right Hiro chan?"

"Yup! Hiro now have smiled half sniffled, baffling Ichigo who now figured out he was being swindled.

"You little brats!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You were lying about-"

"Kioshi chaaaaaannnnn! It hurts soooo-"

"Okay, okay, okay..."Ichigo cautiously coaxed once he noticed people looking at them. "We'll go and get some ice cream..."

Smiles all beamed upon Kioshi's and Hiro's face as they both gave each other high fives, cheering, "Team work!"

Facepalming, Ichigo mumbles against the palm of his hand, "Just get in the car-"

"Stranger danger!" Hiro exclaimed as he slightly pulled his older twin brother back and looked at him. "Remember what mommy told us? Stranger danger?"

"Right." Kioshi pipped as he started to form a huddle session with his younger twin, whispering to one another- Kioshi even popped up his head for a few seconds before he ducked down and whispered to his younger twin and eventually, the twins came to decision.

"Can we have your number?"

"What?!" Ichigo quizzically exclaimed as he looked at the twin brothers who were dead serious with their request. "Why would you want my number?"

"Just incase you are a stranger danger and we get kidnapped by you, one of us will be able to escape and track you down with your cellphone number." Kioshi proudly exclaims as he and his younger twin both proudly stick out their emergency cellphones, leaving Ichigo dumb founded and sighing. "Okay. Whatever. Just get in the car and I'll give you my number."

Happily smiling, both Kioshi and Hiro bumbled their way into Ichigo's car and gaped at the luxuriousness of the car- Kioshi's deductions were right.

Ichigo was rich.

After settling in the car, Ichigo lets out a deep huff and plugs his car keys in and drives. That was when the childish whispers and giggles started.

"Hey mister." Kioshi childishly called out. "What's your name?"

Bronze eyes narrowed, "It's Kurosaki Ichigo... What's your name?"

"It's Kioshi and my little brother is called Hiro!" Kioshi cheerfully replies as Hiro bursts out in giggles and nudges his older twin who also slightly giggles with him-and Ichigo knows. Ichigo knows why the little twins are laughing at him and gives the little twins the lengthy explaintion of the real meaning on his name, but the little twins brush it off and calmed down from their childish spurts of giggles.

They are now at the local ice scream shop and the twins are all too happy once Ichigo parked his car- the little twins now burst out of the car like canned sardines but smiling and happy.

"Come on Kurosaki!" Kioshi happily cheered as he bumbled his way inside the ice cream store. The Kuchiki twins are sure going to make Ichigo's wallet cry as they pointed and made sure they had two scoops instead of their regular 1 cone ice cream cone.

"Okay!" Hiro happy cheered as they sat out side around the nearest table. "We're still buying mommy her chocolate ice cream right Kioshi?"

"Yup!" Kioshi happily exclaimed as he took a lick from his ice cream cone as Ichigo tapped his watched and grinned.

"You two seemed to love your mommy a lot huh?"

"Yup! We love mommy a whole lot." Hiro joyfully cheered as Kioshi nodded in agreement.

"What about your dad?" Ichigo questioned. "Do you love your-"

"He's a poopy face-A GIANT POOPY FACE." Hiro angrily uttered at the thought of his mommy crying.

"With poop for brains!" Kioshi added in anger only to heard giggles from his younger twin who nudges him. "Nice one Kioshi chan."

A childish smile now forms on Kioshi's face as he nudges his younger twin, "He is a big poopy face with poop for brains."

The twins now both burst out in giggles and Ichigo slightly smiles at the twin's immaturity as he looks at his watch. That smile turned into a frown. Ichigo was running late for a business meeting.

"Um... you guys..." Ichigo awkwardly mumbled. "You know how to get home from here right?"

With ice cream all over Kioshi's mouth, Kioshi happily cheers, "Yup!"

"And your not going to tell your mommy what happened... Right?"

"Yup!" Hiro happily cheered as he took another bite from his ice cream cone. "We won't tell mommy what happened."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo quizically questioned. "You're not going to forget what you promised me?"

"Of course!" Kioshi confidently reassured. "We won't tell mommy a single thing..."

_Unless mommy asks about it..._ Kioshi thought to himself.

Letting out a deep huff, ice bids farewell and quickly leaves the ice cream store where two happy little twins eat their free ice cream based on team work.


	2. Mommy loves us, no one else!

Tada! A New chapter! A longer cute one too! Anyways, read and review?

:D

* * *

Heavily breathing, the twin brothers' tiny legs quickly ran home for two particular reasons;

-The Ice cream for their mommy was getting soft.

-The fangirls from school saw them and squealed.

"Just one more block Hiro chan!" Kioshi heavily panted as he tightly clutched the plastic bag carrying the chocolate ice cream they bought for their mommy.

The fan girls were close-but they knew not to get any closer or the twin's mommy would politely shoo them away, so the squealing and giggling stopped. Kioshi's and Hiros's tiny legs slowed down as they caught their breath. They only a few steps away from home and already, they smell their favorite food being cooked by their mommy. Smiles all beamed upon the twins face once they caught their breath.

"Kioshi chan..." Hiro breathlessly huffed as he leaned against his older twin. "Did the ice cream completely melt?"

Proudly smiling, Kioshi lifts up the plastic bag, "Nope! We're right on time too!"

Now giggling, Hiro nudges his older twin, "Hurry up and open the door then!"

"Hehehe, okay, okay!" Kioshi now takes out his keys and plugs the key into the lock and turns it. Brimming with nothing but happiness, the twins heard tiny dainty foot steps heading towards them and they knew who it was.

"MOMMMMYY!" The twins happily squealed as the door swings open to a smiling violet eyed mom with her hair tied up in a pony tail. Love radiated all around her as the twins all gleefully hugged their mommy, happily cheering, "We got you some ice cream mom-"

Their mommy gasped.

"Hiro chan..." Their mommy quietly called as she slowly peeled their tiny arms off. "You're hurt..."

Bronze eyes widen. The twins knew from the tone and look on their mommy's face meant- their mommy is going to take care of them.

"It's okay mommy." Kioshi chimed, in hopes of saving his younger twin from the pain he will be receiving from their mommy. "Hiro chan didn't even cry."

"But look at his cuts ..." Their mommy sadly frowns. "Hiro chan... come." Beaming nothing but a motherly smile, Hiro gulped hard a Kioshi quietly whispers, "It will okay Hiro chan.. It will only hurt for a little." before he goes into the kitchen to put away the ice cream as a distraction from Hiro's sad sobbing.

Hiro started to slowly sniffle.

"Mommy...Please don't-"

"Hiro chan~~~" His mommy sweetly cooed as he firmly held is hand. "It's for your own good."

"No mommmy... Please don't-"

"It's for your own-"

"Mommy-"

"It's for your own good Hiro chan..."

"Moommmmmmyyy... Pleaseeeee I-"

"Hirooo channn~~~~~"

The washroom door closes as Kioshi closes his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

...

...

...

"MOMMMYYYYYYY! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"Now, now... Hiro cha-"

"NOOO MOMMMYYY! Pleaseheheheheheeeessssss... It hurts mommy...It hurts..."

"Now, now... Just a little bit-"

"MOMMMMMMYYY!"

And silence.

No a sound was made as Kioshi lets out a huff. Kioshi knew the pain his younger was going through. After all, their mommy is a nurse.

The washroom door now slowly creaks open as the sound of quiet little sniffles were heard.

"Mom-mom-mom-mommy... I'm a-a-a good boy-right?" Hiro sniffled as his mommy wiped away his tears, cooing at him, "Of course you are... Hiro chan is a good boy.."

"You love me more than Kioshi chan right?" Hiro sniffled as he looks at the Chappy band aid on his knee. Rukia merely smiles as she taps Hio's pink sniffling nose, "I love you and Kioshi chan equally... Now." A motherly smile now beams upon Rukia's face, violet eyes glistening, she tilts her head, "Your favorite food is waiting for you..."

Half sniffling a laughing, Hiro jumps for joy as he beams down the stairs, cheering, "Kioshi chaaannnn! It's time to eat!"

All is well in the Kuchiki house hold now. Nothing but love and joy radiated from the house and what could possibly be better than that?

"Oh-oh-oh-oh!" Koshi garbled with food in his mouth as he nudges his younger twin, "Tell mommy about the song we learned today!"

"Oh?" Rukia looked at her smiling giggling twins, "You learned a song today?"

Bronze bubbly eyes beam wide open as Hiro quickly gulped his food down brimming with nothing but sheer joy and happiness, Hiro excitingly pips, "Yup mommy! We learned a new song for the last day of school mommy! Do you want to hear it mommy?"

Slightly laughing, Rukia sits before the twins as she cutely focuses in on the twins, "Okay! I'm listening!"

Both smiling and nudging one another, the twins quickly bumble out of their seats as they stood before their beloved mommy and bowed before they sang...

Mommy's the only dearest in the world  
With a mom, we have the most valued treasure.  
Jump into mom's heart  
and we have endless happiness.

Mommy's the only dearest in the world  
without a mom we are like a piece of grass  
away from mom's heart,  
where will we find happiness?

Wide violet eyes glittered as she watched her tiny twins sing for her. Rukia's love for her tiny twins is over flowing with nothing more than pure love. Her tiny twins all smiled and brimmed with nothing but happiness and love? Rukia couldn't help but cry a little-this made the twins terrified, since nothing is more terrifying than watching your mommy cry.

"Mommy!" The twins all sadly whimpered as they ran towards her with their tiny arms wide open. "Why are you crying mommy?Don't cry!"

Tiny arms now wrap around Rukia who now sniffles and laughs, "You two are just too cute. What did I do to deserve you two little boys?"

The twins now smile and giggle as well once they heard their mommy laugh.

"Do you like the song Kioshi chan and I sang mommy?" Hiro chan brightly smiled as he looked up at his mommy. "Kioshi chan messed up a little though.."

"No!" Kioshi quickly defended as his head popped up and looked at his younger twin. "You messed up by forgetting some parts of the song!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes-"

"Kioshi chan~~~ Hiro Chan~~~" Rukia sweetly cooed as a way to distract her tiny twins from arguing-which worked one their heads looked up at her smiling. "Yes mommy?" the little twins sweetly responded.

"I need to work tomorrow..."

The twins bright smile faded away as a frown tugged at the twin's faces since their mommy told them she took a week off just to spend time with them and planned out everything they will do during that week. Like tomorrow, tomorrow they were to go on a picnic to the beach where they will swim and have a nice picnic on the sandy beach shores of Karakura...

Though it seems like a change of plans.

The hospital needs their mommy to work which means they won't get to spend time with their mommy like they would want to... But then again, they do know their mommy works hard for then and does what she does to make them happy and they do appreciate they mommy to make her own decisions so the little twins quickly turned that frown upside down and smiled.

"It's okay mommy. Hiro chan and I understand you need to work." Kioshi happily chirped as he nudged his younger twin who quickly caught on.

"Yeah mommy, we can go on a picnic some other time then." Hiro joyfully smiled as their mommy tapped their noses, "Can you promise me you two won't get into trouble when I'm gone?"

Now giggling, Kioshi playfully swats his mommy's hand away and contently smiles. "Of course mommy! We're big boys now."

"Oh?" Rukia now playfully tilts her head. "Now, what does big boys do that little boys don't?"

"Big boys don't need to be taken care of!" Kioshi cheerfully chimed, "Big boys can take care of themselves!"

Violet eyes widen as Rukia playfully gasps, "You sure you can take care of yourselves?"

The twins now fold their tiny arms and gave their mommy a devious grin once Hiro spoke, "Of course mommy. You taught us stranger danger..."

"But." Rukia slyly chimed as she slolwly advance her tiny twins, "can you protect yourselves from the TICKLE MONSTER!?"

Bursts of giggles and laughter now surrounded the twins and their mommy as their mommy tickled them single handedly-and victoriously too.

"Mom-mom-mom-momhehehehheheheheheeh."The twins breathlessly giggled as their mommy grinned. "Do you surrender to the tickle monster?!" Rukia loudly stated as she stopped tickling her tiny twins who slowly caught their breath smiling.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Kioshi breathlessly giggled, "We surrender to the tickle monster. But." A sly glint beams upon Kioshi's bronze eyes as he nudges his younger twin. "Hiro chan and I retaliate! AHHHH!" The tiny twins now all glomp thier mommy and tickled her with their tiny fingers making their mommy smile and laugh.

This is what life in the Kuchiki household is like...

Nothing but pure love.

* * *

The moonlight glows upon Karakura as a pair of twins all gleefully burst out of the washroom, sparkling clean since their mommy always tells them, "A clean boy is always a good boy."

Now, giggling as they bumble down the stairs to the living room- the tiny twins sharply stopped as their heart started to heavily beat. Junk food, candy, pop and cookies?! The twins eyes started to glitter as they slowly walked down the stairs, afraid to blink as if it was an illusion-but it wasn't. Everything was placed nicely on the living room table their mommy setup for them. After all, this is their first time staying up past bed time, so their mommy decided to make it special.

"Mommy?" Hiro cautiously called out as if it were a trap as Kiohi and him slowly walked towards the living where they also see two little sleeping bags laid a few feet away from the T.V. Boy were they excited.

After waiting for awhile, the twins figured their mommy went to sleep so decided to dive right into their sleeping bags as they quickly grabbed the unk food, candy, pop and cookies off the table as they get comfortable.

With the T.V. remote in their tiny hands and the lights turned off, the tiny little brothers giggled once again before they turn on the T.V.

Only fifteen minutes away from their favorite anime show.

Bleach.

Their favorite male character is the yellow haired teenager who went by the name Ichiro Shirosaki, and their favorite female character was name Yuki who was a shinigami. Even the little twins knew Ichiro should be with Yuki. It was common sense.

But. As anxious as the twins are, they have to wait as Kioshi stares at his bright cellphone-that was when an idea struck Kioshi.

It was 9:48 at night and Kioshi knew _he_ would be up late. After all, Business men always stay up late.

Nudging his younger twin, Kioshi shows Hiro his cellphone and grins at him, "What do you think Hiro chan?"

Grinning, Hiro nodds as he cheerfully chants, "Do it!Do it!Do it! Dmewph!"

Tiny hands covers Hiro'd mouth as Kioshi hushes him, "Shh! Mommy is sleeping!"

Bronze eyes widen once Hiro realized his mistake and apologized as he urged his older twin to text _him._

You're a Poopy face

9:51

**Who the fuck are you!?**

**9:53**

It's Kioshi and Hiro and that's a bad word! You shouldn't use it!

9:55

**Oh. Sorry about that. Why aren't you past bed time?**

**9:58**

Mommy let Hiro chan and I stay up late.

10:02

**That's nice of her. By the way, how am I a poopy face?**

**10:05**

It was your fault Hiro chan cried again today.

10:06

**What?! How is my fault he cried again yesterday?**

**10:08**

Mommy saw the cuts and bruises and used alcholhol pads on Hiro chan. Now he has a chappy band-aid on his knee. All because of you.

10:011

**You watch that Chappy show?**

**10:12**

Noooo. Mommy is a nurse for little kids at a hospital.

10:14

**Really? Can I meet her?**

**10:15**

No! You cannot meet mommmy.

10:17

**What?! Why can't I?**

**10:18**

Because mommy belongs to Hiro chan and me! No one else!

10:19

**Your mommy doesn't belong to you.**

**10:21**

Yes she does! Mommmy loves Hiro chan and me! No one else!

10:23

**Maybe your mommy can love someone else too?**

**10:25**

Stop being a poopyface Kurosaki san!

10:27

**Okay, okay, I'm sorry. By the way, why did you text me?**

**10:29**

To tell you it was your fault Hiro chan again cried today.

10:32

**How the hell is that my fault?**

**10:33**

Stop using bad words! It's not good for you

10:35

**Who told you that?**

**10:36**

Mommy.

10:36

**You always listen to your mommy?**

**10:37**

Of course we listen to our mommy. We our mommy.

10:39

**Why do you hate your dad then?**

**10:41**

He makes mommy cry.

10:42

**Your dad hurts your mommy?!**

**10:43**

Noooo. He left mommy while Hiro chan and I were still in mommy's tummy.

10:46

**Oh, well that guy is stupid for leaving your mommy.**

**10:48**

Yeah, that's why we don't ask mommy about him.

10:49

**You boys need a father figure in your life.**

**10:51**

No. Stop trying to meet mommy.

10:52

**Your mommy doesn't have to know. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.**

**10:56**

Huh? Don't you have children of your own?

10:58

**Nope. I'm single.**

**10:58**

Okay then! Just don't try to get close to mommy.

10:59

**Alright then.**

**11:02**

AHH! We missed our favorite show!

11:04

**What show is that?**

**11:05**

Bleach.

11:07

**You can watch it online.**

**11:09**

Really?

11:10

**Yeah, just go online and search for it.**

**11:12**

Thank you Kurosaki san but Hiro chan and I are getting sleepy and we want to be awake to say goodbye to mommy when she goes to work. So we are going to sleep. Good night Kurosaki san!

11:15

**Alright then. Good night boys.**

**11:17**


	3. A Clean boy is a good boy!

This has become somewhat conflicting with me... Two story plots lines are racing through my mind... .one where they find out Ichigo is their dad is in the beginning, other is finding out Ichigo is their dad later on-which I think is more fitting because the twins become more emotionally attached to Ichigo without knowing he is the dad.

Plus, quick slice, you'll understand why the "twins" are so clever.

Anywayssssss... I already decided so let's hope for the best!

Some spoiler to indulge you guys...

The twins meets Isshin and Makasaki in future chapters~~~~

Read and review!

* * *

It's very early morning, minutes before the sun makes it's appearance, tiny little foot steps prattled around the quiet Kuchiki house hold that made sure everything was set for her little boys. It was the least she can do for her cute little boys that loves her so much.

With everything set and ready, Rukia proudly towered above her cute pair of twins who quietly slept- Rukia swooned over the cute ways her little pair of twins slept, with their cute puffy cheep and cute little snore sounds they make? If only she could wrap her tiny arms around them and-No. she can't. Not when she has work.

Now, quietly huffing, Rukia slowly walks-

"Mommy?" Kioshi's tiny voice tiredly mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands. "Is that really you?"

Brightly smiling, Rukia slowly turns around as she slightly bends her knee, facing Kioshi, she sweetly cooed. "Aww... I'm sorry, I woke you up..."

"Hehehehe..." Kioshi childishly giggles as his mommy poke his puffy pink cheeks. "It's okay mommy. I wanted to hug you before you leave for work..."

Having a small mental party in her mind, Rukia smiled at her drowsy child that struggled to stay awake. "Aw.. You didn't have to do that..."

A bright toothy smiles beams on Kioshi's tired face as he looks up at his mommy. "Do you love me more than Hiro chan?"

Now childishly giggling, Kioshi playfully swats his mommy's hand away as she taps him on the nose and sweetly cooed, "Of course I love you more!"

Bronze eyes glittered the moment the sun started to peak over the dark horizon. His mommy loves him more than she loves his younger brother... The overwhelming amount of happiness is more than Kioshi can handle, so he did what all little boys his age would do when they hear good news...

They laugh and cheer for joy.

But.

Kioshi can't do that... Not when his little brother is sleeping nearby...

So.

Kioshi childishly hugs his mommy and buries his face against his mommy, mumbling, "Hehhehehee... I love you too mommy...hhehehee.."

His mommy smiles at him as she sweetly coos, "Kioshi chan~~~ Kioshi chan-"

**"KIOSHI CHAN!"**

Poor little Kioshi's bronze eyes beamed wide open in a hurried frenzied panic as Hiro bursts out in victorious laughter. "You're finally awake!" Hiro beamed with his hands on his hips like an authoritative figure in his cute T-rex printed jammies- this annoyed Kioshi. Hiro woke poor little Kioshi up from a wonderful dream where their mommy loves him more than his little brother.

"You're such a poopy face Hiro chan..."Kioshi tiredly yawned as his younger twin basked in the sunlight peering into the living room.

"It's not my fault you woke up so late!" Hiro happily chimes with his big pearly white smile. "Plus, mommy left us some breakfast before she left! Your's is on the table-I microwaved it already so you don't have to."

A chummy smile beams on Kioshi's face. "Okay Hiro chan!"

And all is forgiven as Kioshi went bumbling up the stairs in his cute monkey printed jammies, getting ready for the day.

* * *

It's bright and sunny out in the city of Karakura where skyscrapers and office buildings over above the street teeming with businessmen, teenagers, and just everyday people on their day out. It was the perfect day out and everyone is having fun-besides Ichigo that is.

Being the renowned business man Ichigo was hyped to be, Ichigo was stuck.

He was assigned a client who wants people to know about his Child's Museum he created in honor of his dearly deceased grand children who passed away last year...

The client being none other than Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Genryūsai who is prim and proper with the ability to strike fear and authority with just his presence-Ichigo has no idea how he'll connect to Genryūsai...

Well shit.

How's Ichigo going to pull it off?

Well, like always, Ichigo starts by to thumping his head against his cherry oak desk several times before his fully rested his head on it, mumbling incoherent words. Boy is Ichigo in a pickle!

Closing his bronze his, Ichigo lets out a quiet huff as he slowly allows the sound of silence to-

"WOOOOOOOOOOO! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" An obnoxious voice chanted-Ichigo recognizes the obnoxious voice. After all, that voice did belong to his best friend Grimmjow who bursts into Ichigo's brightly lit office towering over Karakura with a gorgeous view of the lake. "GUESS WHO SEALED THE FAT BASTARD DEAL!" Grimmjow grinned as he plopped down in a nice comfy chair and props his feet up on Ichigo's desk."This guy!" Grimmjow obnoxiously pointed at himself.

Ichigo lets out a huff as he lifts his head as folded his arms and leans back against his office chair, looking at Grimmjow amused. "You took your client to a strip club-"

"Not any strip club!" Grimmjow quickly defended. "This strip club is the cream of the crop-top notch- perfect T and A ratio strip club filled with beauties!" Grimmjow croons as he slaps his knee excitingly as Ichigo face palms. "And why would I want to know that?"

"You need to get that stick out of your"

"No Grimmjow." Ichigo annoyed gruffed. "I'm not going to a strip club with you."

"Awwwww.. Come on!" Grimmjow now slyly encouraged. "If that fat bastard client of mine had girl flocking all over him-you sure as hell will get girls crawling all over-"

"Wait!" Ichigo uttered as his bronze eyes blazed. "When you said fat bastard, do you mean that Omeada guy?"

"Who the hell else?!" Grimmjow bursts out in laughter, "You should have seen that filthy smile on that fat bastard's face!"

Ichigo now rubs his face as Grimmjow tries to show Ichigo Omeda's filthy smile-Needless to say, Ichigo punched Grimmjow-hard, for wasting his time.

The rest of the day went by smootly-with the occasional head thumping against the cheery oak desk, everything was okay.

Now, leaning back against his leather office chair, Ichicago taps his pen against the cherry oak desk as he starts to play some games on his cellphone which hit him.

A brilliant idea formed as a cheeky smile graces Ichigo's face. It was a brilliant plan that requires two little boys...

* * *

Contently letting out a yawn, Rukia happily walks up to the nurse's station and sweetly coos, "Momoooo~~~Guess whose going to spend the rest of the day with her cute little boys~~~"

Momo's quickly pops up from the paper work smiling and cutely pouts. "Aww... I wish you could bring them here..."

"Maybe next week!" Rukia happily suggested. "I might be able to bring my little boys over-"

"Why not tomorrow?" Momo eagerly beamed as her eyes sparkled. Boy did the nurses love Kioshi and Hiro. The way the twins listen to their mommy and how they always smile and giggle with other nurses? The twins are always welcomed to come and visit.

Slightly laughing, Rukia started to sort through the folder rack."We're going on a picnic-"

"Ohohoohoh! I can bring some really good food to picnic!" A cherry sweet voice chimes as nimble foot steps approaches the nurse's station.

It was Orihime, another nurse in the pediatric branch that happens to be one of Rukia's best friend that helped Rukia through out her pregnancy with the twins.

"Ruukiaaa!" Orihime now coos. "When should Daisuke and I meet you for our picnic-"

"Picnic? What's this about a picnic?" A deep brisk voice chimed-Rukia knew. She knew who the voice belonged to. After all, Kaien was always the one that's REALLY nice to her-besides Renji of course.

"Dr. Kaien." The nurses all sweetly addressed as they all slowly slicked away, leaving Rukia and Kaien semi- alone as the nurses all huddle against the corner, listening in.

Politely smiling, Rukia uses her sweet nurse voice, "It's a picnic I've been planning for my little boys tomorrow since they have two months off from school."

"Oh?" Kaien now grins as he folds his arms, "I was thinking of throwing a picnic of my own at the beach for every on the floor, let the interns handle everything for the day since no one is in serious trouble..."

Laughing, Rukia slightly backs away as she gathers her papers, "I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Kaien, but I promised my little boys a picnic tomorow-"

"That great then!" Kaien grins as he slowly advances Rukia. "My picnic isn't until a few weeks from now~~" Kaien cooed while the other nurses held their breath-Rukia on the other hand...

Rukia just smiles and nods.

Rukia smiles and nods as she kindly responded, "I'll be looking forward to it Dr. Kaien."

Kaien's eyes glistened. This is possibly the best chance to close to nurse Rukia. His chance to-

"Can my little boys come too?" Rukia eagerly chirped as her violet eyes sparkeld- the sound of nosy nurses heavily huffing could be heard not to far away as Kaien dead panned.

There goes Kaien's chance to get close to Rukia.

After all, the Kuchiki twins made it clear to all the doctors who tried to get close to their mommy during mini hospital banquets...

**Mommy loves us only! Do not touch our mommy.**

Was said by the tiny twins who sweetly smile at their mommy once they innocently bumbled their way towards her.

"Yes." Kaien managed to choke out as he quickly recovered from the thought of two little boys ruining his chances with Rukia. "You can bring your little boys."

Happily smiling, Rukia bows and bids everyone goodbye as she gleefully walks out of the pediatrics division with the thought of her tiny twins waiting for her in their cute childish jammies.

* * *

Heavily sniffling, the Kuchiki twins were in trouble.

The twins had a big fight with one another- what was it about?

Who will be player one on their gaming console.

"It was all your fault..." Kioshi heavily sniffled as he rubbed his upper arm while Hiro heavily breathed. "No! You called me a poopy face first!"

"Only because you wouldn't let go of my controller when I told you to." Kioshi heavily sniffled. "You were player one last remem-"

"No I wasn't!" A flustered Hiro angrily spoke. "You were player one when we played last time!"

"Only because I am older than you!" Kioshi half sniffled half defended, "You are suppose to listen to me because I'm-"

The sound of keys jingling and the door knob twitching was heard as the two little twins brothers quickly rubbed away their tears and happily smiled. Their mommy is home and nothing else matters.

The pair of twins now raced down the door once the door finally opens...

"MOMMMYYYY!" The twins happily squealed as they ran to their mommy, hugging her slender legs. The twins sure was happy-especially when they saw their mommy carrying a brown paper bag...

Laughing, Rukia peels off her tiny twin's tiny arms, cooing, "Guess want I bought~~~"

Bronze bubbky eyes beamed up at their mommy as childish grins formed. "You bought cookies for us!"

"Nooo..." Rukia playfully replies with a dubious smile. "I got you apples!"

Twins looked up at their mommy, dumb founded as they titled their heads, "Apples?"

"Not any apples though!" Their mommy happily cheered as she slowly stuck her hand in the brown paper bag. The twins were aching with anticipation when their mommy slowly took out what was hidden in that mysterious brown paper bag.

"Can you guess what kind of apples though?" Their mommy mischivously grin as the tiny twins stared at the brown paper bag, aching to know what was in there.

"Is it apple flavored gummy?" The twins both eagarly pipped as their bronze eyes glistened-Their mommy couldn't help but let s tiny little squeal.

"Nope!" Rukia cheerfully chimed as she removed her hand from the brown paper bag, revealing two red candied apples- Kioshi's and Hiro's jaw dropped as their eyes widen-They sure do love thier mommy since they both hugged her legs telling her how much they love her.

"HAHAHA!" Thier mommy happily laughed as twins continued to tell her how much they love her. "Did you cute little boys clean yourselves up yet?"

Bronzes eyes now look up at their mommy as the twins both gleefully recited what their mommy told them.

"We're good boys because good boys are clean!"

Laughter was what the twins heard once their mommy peeled their tiny arms off her and gave them each a shiny red candied apple.

All is well and good once their mommy came home... That was until the twins received a text message...


	4. Text

I won't be updating for a long while from now, so I'm gonna leave you folks with this little snippet as a sligh teaser cause I'm mean like that.

:P

Right here is the twins and Ichigo texting one another.

* * *

**Kurosaki san**

**Hey boys...**

Kioshi and Hiro beamed. A grown adult texted them and wants to talk to them- this right here got the twins excited as they both took a bite from their candied apples.

**Spoiled Brats**

**Hi Kurosaki san!**

Tapping his pen against his desk, Ichigo began to wonder if recruiting the twins to be his, "sons," is taht great of an idea. But, then again, the idea of landing a big deal and closing an account of one of the biggest names? Ichigo grabbed his cellphone and texted back.

**Kurosaki san**

**I want a favor from you boys.**

Kioshi's and Hiro's eyes beamed as they looked at one another. They knew ho favors work-as a matter of fact, few students owed the twins favors, and to this very instant, some fellow classmates still owe the twins favors...

**Spoiled Brats**

**What do we get in return?**

Ichigo's eyes widen in disbelief as he face palms.

Damn the twin's cuteness.

Now, rubbing his face, Ichigo started to think and wonder what little boys their age like.

**Kurosaki san**

**I'll get you ice cream**

Hiro's eyes brighten the moment he read ice cream-but Kioshi. Kioshi wasn't even impressed by Ichigo's offer and explained to Hiro why.

"Hiro chan." Kioshi childishly nudges his younger twin. "We can have ice cream when ever we want...Why not ask for..."

**Spoiled Brats**

**Hiro chan and I want toys.**

"These boys are kidding me right?" Ichigo candidly spoke right when Grimmjow walks right in with two cups of spiked coffee.

Plopping down in the comfy chair across from Ichigo's desk, Grimmjow offers Ichigo a cup of spiked coffee, laughing, "Who the hell were you talking to?"

Taking the cup of spiked coffee from Grimmjow, Ichigo hands Grimmjow his cellphone, "Can you believe it? They want-gah!"

Ichigo dodges his cellphone that was thrown at him as Grimmjow looks at Ichigo mortified.

"What he fuck Kurosaki! Why the hell are you offering ice cream to little- Oh my god... Don't tell you are one of those-"

"HELL NO!" Ichigo exclaimed while Grimmjow races his fingers through his blue hair in confusion. Showing Grimmjow the text messages whitout explaining might have been a bad idea, but now, Ichigo straightened everything out and Grimmjow calms down a little.

"That is why I want the little boys to help me-but damn them for being so clever!"

**Kurosaki san**

**What kind of toy do you want?**

Hiro looked at Kiroshi as they both nodded. It was a toy their mommy said was too expensive to buys and how they will always be playing inside instead of being outside playing. But still. The twins wanted it and what better chance than now?

**Spoiled Brats**

**PlayStation 4**

Bursting out in laughter, Ichigo hands Grimmjow his cellphone-Who is now currently a little buzzed.

"These little fuckers are leeches-gah!"

A death glared and a hard punch was given once Ichigo snatches his cellphone away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was pissed.

"What the hell was that-"

"They aren't leeches... They are twin boys." Ichigo corrected as he narrowed his eyes. "They are my little boys-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Slow down..." Grimmjow now grins a toothy grin. "Who's the mom-"

"You got it all wrong." Ichigo intoned as he explains to Grimmjow the cunning ways the work together that earned the twins ice cream from Ichigo's expense, of course.

Grimmjow bursts out in laughter as he slaps his knee, " I wanna meet these boys!"

**Kurosaki san**

**No. Choose something else.**

A pout surfaced the twin's face once they read the text message. They really did want the PS4. But still. Kioshi being Kioshi, doesn't give in.

**Spoiled brats**

**PlayStation 4**

Facepalming Ichigo shows Grimmjow the text- Grimmjow snatched Ichigo's cellphone away from him.

**Kurosaki san**

**Choose another toy you stinkin brats!**

A frown now forms on the twin's faces. Ichigo called them a stinking brats. No one ever calls them that. This right here made the twins angry and upset.

**Spoiled Brats**

**You're a poopy face Kurosaki san. Hiro chan and I will not help you anymore.**

"What the hell did you just do?!" Ichigo shriek as he punches Grimmjow hard-Grimmjow just laughs. "You labeled them spoiled brats though!"

"It's only because I'm their dad-metaphorically anyways, though, that's not the point!" Ichigo now rubs his face and stares at his cellphone while Grimmjow laughs his ass off-due to the spiked coffee- that's some hard liquor right there...

Now, Ichigo has now came to terms with the twin's demands, hell, he has a better idea that won't even cost him a cent.

**Poopyface Kurosaki san**

**Look, I'm sorry. How about this, I have a PS4 at home. You can come over whenever you want to play with it.**

The twins both looked at one another while one twin, Kioshi, pondered deep in thought, and eventually agreed with the offer-Why? Well, from Kioshi's deductions, if Ichigo did buy them a PS4 their mommy would wonder where they got the PS4. So. With that explained to Hiro, Kioshi eagerly texted back.

**Spoiled Brats**

**Okay Kurosaki san. What do you need help with?**


End file.
